dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Ri'neref
.]] Ri'neref was a writer in the Guild of Writers at Garternay. He was the one who wrote D'ni, and Earth itself and the first King of D'ni. Biography Ri'neref was born in 207 BE (Before Earth) on Garternay. He was accepted into the Guild of Writers at the standard age of five and, quickly became one of the finest Writers unsurpassed in skill according to Ailesh. By the time he was 90, Ri'neref had achieved the rank of Guild Master. However he disagreed with the views of the Guild, as well as the King himself, and generally the Ronay's views regarding the purpose of the Art as a gift from Yahvo and their responsibility towards it. Around 73 BE, Ri'neref was asked by the Grand Master to write a Descriptive Book to an Age, home of an uncivilized race that could be used for the purposes of the Ronay. Ri'neref questioned the morale of such writing, refused to carry out the command and, after much debating, was apparently dismissed, or quit from the Guild, before he ever became a Grand Master. This event sparked controversy among the Ronay. After his dismissal he took an unofficial apprentice, Ailesh. Meanwhile Ri'neref knew the truth that Garternay's sun was dying and would eventually cause a rapid decrease in temperature, making their world uninhabitable. Apparently since the time of his dismissal, he was working with the help of Ailesh on an Age that would be an ideal home for him and things he considered important, and anyone wishing to follow him and his ideals. Around 59 BE, the fact was made public. The majority of Ronay left Garternay to a new home world called Terahnee, but the King allowed a few small groups to split away, and Ri'neref managed to attract a few thousand loyal Ronay who respected him and convince them to follow him in his ways. His loyal group linked to Earth, where he established the D'ni (meaning "New Beginning"). A monument was built on the Great Zero in the year 0 DE. He chose the establishment of the city according to the line of the Great Zero, and the waterfalls of drinkable fresh water that flowed from the ceiling of the cavern to a nearby area. Ri'neref was a strong leader, and immediately established himself as King of D'ni and reigned for 120 years until his death. King of D'ni In he established a new Guild of Writers, with fairly different rules than the one that had existed on Garternay and made sure to make Ailesh a Grand Master and together they wrote the new Guild of Writer's Oath. One of his priorities was construction of a Temple, but there were several problems as to specifics. Despite being a King, Ri'neref did not build a palace and dwelled in a regular house, making clear that until Yahvo had a new home, he could not allow himself one. Construction of the Temple lasted between and . Ri'neref was a great believer of the Regeltavok of Oorpah and the Temple, known as the Regeltovokum, was meant as a place of worship as well as a reminder of the prophesied Great King who would be sent by Yahvo to guide the people. Even after the Temple was built, Ri'neref refused to build a palace. As the society was fledging and numbers grew, it was found that the natural openings of the cavern did not provide enough circulation of air. Some theorized that Ri'neref intentionally wrote the cavern like this.Old DRC Site: Early Earth Thus, another priority of Ri'neref was the opening of tunnels and installation of massive fans that would supply the cavern with fresh air, between and . By he had directed the re-creation of the 18 Major Guilds and several new ones which Ri'neref considered healthier. On the first Day of the Circle he gave a speech saying that the Guilds were established to please Yahvo and not themselves. Ri'neref died in , of apparent heart complications at the age of 327. Though he had married, he left no children. He chose Ailesh, to succeed him, who emulated his life on Ri'neref's. Philosophy Unlike previous occasions, Ri'neref established the line of the Great Zero as set apart for holy buildings. Without authorization by the reigning King, construction was forbidden. He wrote the Oath of the New Guild of Writers according to which the Art is a "great gift given to us by Yahvo". In an effort to curb the competition among the Major Guilds that existed on Garternay, Ri'neref implemented a list of restrictions upon Guild construction, including guidelines pertaining to placement (facing the Great Zero), size, shape, and minor visual guidelines. Ri'neref's own philosophy centered on the fact that it was much easier to focus on Yahvo and his wishes when circumstances were difficult and struggles abundant. Ri'neref refused to build a palace, always focusing more on the religious and government sites. Legacy Ahlsendar throughout his reign wrote many books of prophecies and expanded upon the principles taught by Ri'neref, namely forget about Garternay and focus on the reason of existence of D'ni: knowing and pleasing Yahvo. Me'erta was the first King who supported anything other than the original beliefs of Ri'neref. To attack the old beliefs, he suggested that the original Great Zero was inaccurate. Tevahr was influential in preaching the people to return to the old ways their culture was founded upon; King Rakeri announced that the old line was accurate and should be honored again. King Yableshan remodeled the Major Guilds by changing some of the original restrictions of Ri'neref were changed, offering the Guilds more liberty in the structures they could build. During the time of Kerath, the people had abandoned the views of Ri'neref and the Great King Ahlsendar and now followed those of Nemiya, Gish, The Watcher, and various others. There were only a few Grand Masters faithful followers of the Great King and Ri'neref, who had always supported the role of Kings. A portrait of Ri'neref was on the floor of K'veer. category:Kings of D'ni category:Ronay